


Trouble in the Nest

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: Our Gotham, Nots Yours [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Dealing With Mental Illness Badly, Drama, Gordlock - Freeform, Harvey Can't Shut Up, M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: The relationship between Oswald and Edward is pushed to the limits when Harvey accidently reveals a big secret; Victor Zsasz steps up to help repair the damage that has been done.





	1. If You Don't Have Anything Nice to Say...

**Author's Note:**

> We added a new chapter for Jim and Harvey and reordered them to fit the time line properly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey Bullock's temper gets the best of him and he ends up blabbing a secret that may destroy Edward and Oswald.

Oswald and Edward were having a perfectly lovely evening in, Ed as relaxed as could be, having turned the den into his video game room. Oswald hadn’t minded it one bit. It always had seemed to make Ed happy, it was one more complex puzzle after another for him to solve. Video games had never really been Oswald’s thing. They mostly just left him frustrated with anything that came out after the early nineties. But he was more than content to snuggle up in Edward’s lap with a book, glancing up every now and then to admire that adorably focused look on his face, smiling softly.

Edward loved these quiet nights at home with his boyfriend. It was so easy to relax with him and only cemented how great their relationship was. They didn’t have to be tangled up in bed all the time. They could enjoy each other’s company just like this, Oswald reading contently and Edward trying to destroy the universe. Well, the fictional universe in his video game. His eyes were narrowed in fierce concentration, fingers tapping feverishly at the buttons of the controller. 

Ed was almost through this particular level with a perfect score, he almost had total and absolute victory. But then he heard a fuss at the front of the house, taking his eyes away from the screen for a second.

He heard a “wah wah” sound, the worst sound any gamer could ever hear, eyes darting back to the screen with his heart sinking fast. No, this couldn’t be! He had beaten the level, but at the last moment when he had looked away, his character had taken several points of damage. His perfect ending had been completely and utterly ruined. He growled in annoyance, tossing the controller on the floor in disgust.

It didn’t take a genius to put together exactly what it was. Who else had the gall to come storming into Oswald Cobblepot’s home at this hour?

Why, Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock, naturally. 

When Edward saw the all too familiar figures of his former GCPD coworkers walking into the room, his scowl only deepened. He would do his best to behave himself, but he was definitely not happy to see them; especially after they had cost him a perfect damn game.

Oswald gritted his teeth, letting out an exasperated sigh as he closed his book and set it down on the table. He sat up, stealing a quick kiss from Ed. He got to his feet, closing up his robe before greeting Jim and Harvey. “I do believe I requested some warning next time, James,” he said through gritted teeth, looking at Harvey with an eye roll. “To what do we owe the pleasure this time?”

Jim knew they were pushing Oswald’s patience, but they were desperate for assistance. He cleared his throat a bit, rubbing a hand over his slightly bruised neck, giving Oswald the most forced smile he could. “We need to do a little more digging around the docks, but there’s a certain… Zsasz in our way. Anything you could do?”

Harvey waved happily, laughing, “Hey, lovebirds!” He pouted at Edward, sassing, “Aw, what’s wrong, Ed? Not happy to see us?” He grinned, eyes glancing back to watch Jim fidget with his collar, admiring his handiwork. It was a damn fine hickey, indeed. He just couldn’t get that damn smile off his face. Ever since he and Jim had finally started hooking up, he was fucking floating.

Edward’s eyes were turning dark quickly, his patience already paper thin. He ignored Harvey, turning his attention to Gordon. He snorted, his keen eye catching the bruising at his neck, assuming the source had been Zsasz. “Oh, what a shame Victor didn’t finish the job.” 

Oswald had his reasons to put up with James, his usefulness being the main one. But there was also that very intense night when they had slept together, rather aggressively, after taking care of Galavan. They had decided to keep it between themselves and had done quite a good job. Up until now, Jim had stood far more to lose from it. But this new habit of barging in on them, it was really becoming quite taxing on Oswald’s nerves. He was momentarily distracted by the bruising on Jim’s neck, his brow furrowing. “Was that Victor?” he questioned, needing to know if he has to have a chat with his most trusted assassin.

Jim’s face flashed red for a moment, quickly regaining composure, though his gaze did avert to the ground for a moment, shaking his head. “No, of course not. Zsasz made it crystal clear that he would love to bring you our heads, but he had a no kill order on us,” he replied, toned gruff and a little annoyed.

Oswald scoffed, letting out a genuinely amused laughed. “On you. Detective Bullock is merely an extension of my kindness since clearly he is of absolutely no use to myself and feels a constant need to be rude to Edward,” he practically snarled out that last bit, eyes narrowed at Harvey. He snapped right back to his pleasant tone, though the threat still hung in the air. “Which I will highly recommend reconsidering, Harvey.”

Oswald’s attention turned to Edward, placing a hand on the small of his back. “Don’t let them bother you, I’m certain they won’t be staying long, right, Jim?”

Edward was comforted by Ozzie’s touch, but he stood up slowly, his eyes moving between the two cops. That bruising on Jim’s neck couldn’t have been from Zsasz. Despite all of Ed’s, and Victor’s, protesting, Oswald had given the assassin very strict instructions to not lay a finger on Gordon, hadn’t he? And Gordon even just said it was not Zsasz.

So, from where then?

Ed looked closer at Jim’s throat especially with that heavy blush rising in his cheeks. He had spent so many years in forensics, looking at bruising and hematomas, and that mark there, no, that was a hickey! That subtle little smile they shared, the way Bullock kept unabashedly staring at Jim’s rear. The realization came flooding over him, grinning like a cheshire cat as he gushed, “Oh. My. God. You two are sleeping together, aren’t you?”

Oswald had to admit, seeing Jim with a few hickies hadn’t really given him much cause for second thought. He was Jim Gordon, he got around, the little hussy. But Edward, who may has well have been Sherlock Holmes, figured it all out. After the initial shock, Oswald couldn’t hold back a little snort, looking the two of them over with a raised eyebrow. “The two of you? Really?”

Jim’s face turned bright red and Harvey was immediately flustered, blinking quickly. How did Ed know? Well, the little rat was always a smart one. Would have been a great asset to the force if he hadn’t gone all fuck crazy and started killing people. 

Harvey puffed up his chest, snorting defiantly, “You see! This. This is why I’m rude to you and your precious fucking baby Edward!” He glared at Ed, focusing his anger on him, snapping, “Yeah? So, what? How the fuck is it any of your beeswax, you fucking freakazoid, huh?”

Jim quickly got over the initial embarrassment of being outed and realized they would soon be heading into dangerous territory. He could see how unhinged Harvey was already becoming. Cat was out of the bag now and as entertaining as it may have been to Oswald and Ed, Jim saw nothing good coming from this.

Edward started laughing. Oh, this was absolutely rich. He took off his glasses, he was laughing so hard that he was starting to tear up. “Oh! Wow!” He snickered, tilting his head at the detective as he slid his lenses back into place. “There’s something you must tell me. I’m assuming Harvey was the, oh. What was it he asked us the other day, Oswald?” 

Edward’s expression turning quizzical, looking at his boyfriend for a clue, mockingly trying to remember the rude question that Bullock’d had the balls to ask them. “Oh! I remember now!” Ed smiled icily, asking, “Please, tell us. Who tops?”

“Eat a fucking concrete dick, Ed,” Harvey snapped, gritting his teeth.

“Yup. Must be Harvey!” Edward chuckled.

Normally Oswald would step in and keep their little fight from escalating. But no, this was far too rich. He was cackling along with Ed, all but doubled over. “Oh, come on, old friend, you always struck me as a top,” he howled, leaning into Ed’s side. “How much had you been drinking?”

“Yup, all very funny,” Jim said shortly. He turned to his partner, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Bullock. You know they’re just trying to get to you. Don’t let them.” He knew without Harvey ever having to that he was sensitive about his appearance. It had been a full blown fight just to have sex with any lights on, despite James loving every inch of his body. He also knew Harvey had a nasty temper and a big mouth, fearful of what might may happen if he got pushed too far.

Edward smiled nastily, pure acid dropping in his voice as he demanded, “Well, tell us, Jimbo. Just how much alcohol did it take you to stomach being underneath that gorilla?”

Bullock’s face was turning bright red, his temper boiling. His size had long been a sensitive issue for him, but normally he could ignore it. But hearing that crap out of Ed’s mouth pissed him off. He hated that fucker for what he had done to Jim and now having grown so close to his partner, it made him hate that geek ever more. “Hey! Fuck you! How about you ask Jim how much fucking booze it took to top your little fucking precious penguin!”

Ed’s face went blank, his eyes turning dangerously dark, his voice a low and unstable hiss. “Excuse me?” 

Both James and Oswald stood there speechless for a moment, looking at each other uncomfortably before the anger took over with Oswald. 

“You fucking told him?” Oswald growled in disgust at Jim, able to feel that dark look of Edward’s moving over him.

“And you didn’t tell him?” Jim snapped back, gesturing at Edward. Oh, this was going to be very bad. 

“Aw, shit,” Harvey gasped. “He didn’t fucking know.” It was too late now, berating himself for letting a creep like Ed get to him; although it was really satisfying to deal him that kind of low blow. He grinned sheepishly at Gordon. Damn, Jim was gonna kick his ass for this. 

Oswald started stammering and rocking where he stood, reaching out and taking Edward’s hand. “Ed… I-I can explain. It was one time… after killing Galavan. I didn’t exactly lie about I… it… it just never came up. It was just a one time thing and it certainly meant nothing…” he stammered, having a hard time talking his way out of this one. Technically, he didn’t lie. Ed had never asked. Oswald had been sparing his feelings, that had been the right thing to do, yes?

Edward was trying to take it all in, blinking several times. Everyone in that room now felt like an enemy, even Oswald. He had slept with Jim Gordon, the man he probably hated more than anyone. And what had Oswald said? It was after Galavan. So, that meant…

Jim Gordon had been Ozzie’s first? Not Edward? He’d actually let that man be inside him? Ed jerked his hand away from him, his voice coming out hoarse from so many torn emotions, “Oh, no. You’re so right, you didn’t lie. You did something far more cruel. You just led me on and let me believe…” He shook his head, reality starting to fracture around him.

Without another word, he left the room, headed towards their bedroom. He was pacing, his mind doing feverish laps as he struggled to stay in control. He was not about to have a breakdown in front of Bullock and Gordon. If he had stayed there much longer, he may have tried to kill them both.

As Edward walked away, clearly furious with him, Oswald was absolutely seething. He turned a dangerous glare toward Jim and Bullock. After a moment of considering killing them where they stood, he let it pass, his tone dangerous as he spoke, “Out. Barge into my home again and I will see to it that Victor can have all the fun he wants.” He snapped his fingers, looking to his men when the appeared, motioning for them to drag the detectives out. 

Jim was pretty angry himself, knowing they very well may have lost a very valuable resource. Not only that, the Penguin was not someone you wanted to have angry with you. This whole thing was turning into a nightmare. He glared at Harvey before putting his hands up, signaling that they did not need an escort, saying, “We’re going.” He turned, gripping Harvey’s arm firmly and yanking him out the door. “Not. Another. Word.”

Bullock hissed, “I’m sorry!” desperately to Gordon as they made their way back to the car. That damn bull temper of his always got him into trouble. He hated how Jim was looking at him right now. Yup, lots of ass kicking in his future. This was not going to be pleasant once they got home. Provided he even made it that far; as angry as Jim was, Harvey half expected to get left on the side of the road.

Or maybe ride back in the trunk.

Oswald hadn’t even made sure they were gone before quickly making his way up the stairs to their bedroom, seeing Edward pacing. He wasn’t sure exactly what to say. He really thought he had done the right thing. No one was every supposed to find out, especially Edward. He bit down on his lower lip hard, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, hands folded in his lap. “Ed, please. It didn’t mean anything.” he finally said, voice far more meek than he had expected, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “I thought I was doing the right thing not saying anything about it.” 

Oswald felt helpless. He did not like feeling helpless. It made him feel like he had zero control and Oswald always had some degree of control. But with the way Edward wouldn’t look at him? All he could consider was that maybe this was not going to end the way he had hoped.

Edward was struggling to keep himself together, but that other self was starting to win out. He couldn’t believe that Oswald had done this to him. He felt so hurt, so betrayed. Ed continued pacing around the room, so furious he couldn’t sit still. He refused to look at Oswald, afraid of what he might do if he did. He heard his lover’s little meek voice, fists clenching as he snarled back, “The right thing? Hiding something like this from me? Jim Gordon is the man that sent me to Arkham, the man that ruined my life! And you, you had sex with him! And you thought it was the right thing to withhold that?”

Edward’s body was shaking with rage, trying hard to keep his darkness at bay. His chest was burning and he swore the pain was his heart breaking. He stormed over towards the bed, not able to stand it anymore. He grabbed Oswald by the shoulders up from the bed, giving him a rough shake. “You made me believe that what we did that night was special, that I was the only one you had ever let inside you! You…” His anger faltered for a moment, his eyes on the verge of spilling tears. “You made me believe that you were the one person in this entire and most infinite universe that I could trust, that I could love…” His grip tightened on Oswald’s delicate arms, his eyes flickering with darkness.

Oswald was a bit startled when Ed gripped him so roughly. Sure, he had been rough with him before, but not like this. He was struggling to speak, trying to figure out how to put it all into words. Oswald really, genuinely thought he had been doing the right thing. It was like when he chose not to tell his mother all of the bad things he had been doing, it was to spare her feelings. It came from a place of concern. 

Ed could not hold back any longer, Oswald’s silence pushing him to his breaking point. His voice turned nasty, practically spitting, “So, you went and fucked Jim fucking Gordon, but oh! It’s okay, you just didn’t want to tell me so that makes everything fucking fine!” He couldn’t even believe himself that he was cursing, his fury dripping from every foul word he uttered. “What else are you hiding, huh? Anything else you thought maybe it was the ‘right thing’ to keep from me?”

Oswald finally looked up at Ed, eyes pleading. “It doesn’t mean it wasn’t special or the most important thing that’s ever happened to me. Edward… it doesn’t mean you are not the only person in my life who truly matters. It… I truly thought I was doing the right thing.” His voice was insistent, wincing a bit at the rough grip at his arm, shrinking back at the venom in Ed’s tone. 

“I love you, Ed. Jim Gordon is nothing more than a convenient chess piece to have at the GCPD. Please… please understand I didn’t mean any harm or anything malicious or mean to hurt you. I love you.” Tears were stinging at the corners of Oswald’s eyes, terrified Ed wouldn’t forgive him.

“You love me? How dare you fucking say that to me after what you did!” Ed seethed, nearly screaming now. He saw the tears forming in Oswald’s eyes and it only made him angrier. One of his hands slipped around Oswald’s throat, his thumb pressing purposely over his Adam’s apple. His fingers began to tighten, his other hand seizing the back of Oswald’s head, clawing at his hair. “If I really meant anything to you, if you loved me at all, you wouldn’t have led me on! You should have been fucking honest! You don’t get to pick and fucking choose what’s convenient for you, that’s not how relationships are supposed to fucking work!”

The corners of Oswald’s vision was going dark, the tears just flowing harder as he choked for breath, not fighting, just letting Ed scream at him. Maybe he had been wrong, but Oswald still couldn’t understand why. Everything he had done was because he cared so much for Ed, so how could it be wrong?

Ed saw the terror in Oswald’s eyes all the while he screaming at him, trying to make him understand. It was like the fear he had seen in Kristen’s eyes when he had been trying to make her understand why he had killed that cop. No, he had to stop. If he didn’t, he was going to kill him. He loved Oswald, more than anything in the world. He couldn’t do this. He released Oswald, backing away quickly. “I can’t… I can’t stay here.” 

Things were getting fuzzier and fuzzier when Ed finally released and pulled away, Oswald gasped, trying to catch his breath. “Ed… Ed please? Can we please talk about this? Please don’t go,” Oswald pleaded, his voice hoarse, still able to feel Ed’s tight grip around his throat even though it was no longer there. He was shaking, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t be without Ed. He just couldn’t. Ed was his one and only true weakness, the one thing he needed.

“I can’t stay here,” Edward repeated, sadness in his tone. If he did, he feared what he was going to do to Oswald; maybe even to himself. He couldn’t be under the same roof with him right now. It was too dangerous. He couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t hurt him. Even as heartbroken as he was, he knew he still loved Ozzie. Ed held up a hand, trying to remain like stone even as those precious tears ran down Oswald’s cheeks. “Do not try to follow me, do not try to find me. You… You aren’t safe with me right now. I… I need to go.”

Edward started towards the door. He could hear Oswald crying softly behind him, that terrible mournful sound piercing right into his soul. He headed down the stairs, praying that Oswald would listen and not try to follow. He had to make it down to the front door, he had to get out of here. Thankfully, he saw no sign of Bullock or Gordon as he left. He probably would have killed them if he had seen them. He found himself back at his apartment. He didn’t have anywhere else to go.

It felt cold, empty. Lonely. He looked over at the table, where he could remember sharing Chinese food that day with Oswald. The bed, where he had dressed him and bathed him while he was hurt. The closet, where he had stashed that body they tortured and killed together. Even the damn piano started stirred up mixed feelings. Every inch of the place reeked of his lover. He managed to find a bottle of wine and collapsed into bed. 

Somewhere between the cork and the end of the bottle, Edward finally let himself cry. His heart was aching so much and he was still angry, still stinging from what Oswald had done. Even so, he missed him terribly. They hadn’t been apart for more than a few hours since their romance had begun. And even before they were romantic, they had been very close. He sobbed into the pillow, thinking for a moment maybe it even smelled like Oswald. He threw it across the room, sniffling, tucking his arm underneath his head and rolled over. 

He knew that Oswald was hurting, too. He missed him so very much, but he couldn’t go back. Not yet. Quietly, he whispered out in the darkness, “Good night, Ozzie.”


	2. Stripped Down and Gettin' Laid Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is furious with Harvey for revealing his secret and struggles to understand why Edward Nygma was able to get to him so easily.

The drive back to Jim's apartment was silent and tense. Harvey had been too afraid to speak, worried that he was only going to make Jim more angry with him. Besides, his damn mouth had already gotten him in enough trouble for the night, hadn't it? He had completely blown the biggest secret Jim had ever told him; his one night stand with Oswald Cobblepot. He had said it in front of Oswald's little boyfriend, Ed, who apparently hadn't known about it. So, it went without saying that Harvey had royally fucked up.

They parked, still not speaking, Harvey wordlessly following Jim up to the apartment. He allowed himself a groan, shrugging off his jacket at the door, headed straight to the kitchen for the booze. He poured himself a glass, tipped it back, and poured another. He knew Jim was furious with him for pissing off Penguin, a valuable resource possibly lost to them now.

But Jim had to understand, Harvey thought sullenly, that shit Ed was saying... It had hurt. He had heard jokes about his weight all of his life, always the chubby kid, the doughboy. Harvey could only say he didn't give a fuck so many times before eventually some of that crap began to sting. He had come to terms with his body in his later years, he accepted it; but that didn't mean he fuckin' liked it. Hearing that shit from Ed, who made his fucking skin crawl, had been too much. It was like being on the fucking playground all over again and Harvey hated it.

He poured another drink, already on number three, looking over to Jim. Yup. Still pissed.

Jim was fuming. He still couldn't believe Harvey had opened his big mouth. Well, he could a little bit; Harvey was terrible with secrets, but never when they really mattered like this one. Jim never would have told him if he ever thought he was going to tell someone.

Jim didn't understand at all how something so simple as, while particularly shitty, a jab at his size got under Harvey's skin. He had never experienced being teased about his looks. Jim had always been relatively handsome, and while he was awkward and reminded by everyone what a pain in the ass he was, he had never been given shit for his appearance. He couldn't wrap his head around it. 

Jim took off his socks and shoes at the door, still giving Harvey the silent treatment as he made his way into the kitchen barefoot. He grabbed a glass and poured himself some whiskey. He stood on other side of the counter across from him, so close, but still not able to look at him. He was just too mad.

Finally, after throwing a few drinks back to catch up, Jim glanced up to Harvey. "I'm still so fucking mad at you," he said with angry little laugh, shaking his head a bit. "I can't believe you told Nygma. Fucking _Nygma_ of all people after you swore you wouldn't tell anyone? What the fuck?" 

"I'm fucking sorry!" Harvey exploded more harshly than he meant to. The silence was broken now and Harvey found himself getting angry. Jim had no fucking clue. That fucking pretty boy of his had no idea how easy he had it going through life looking the way he did. Harvey slammed his empty glass down, throwing his hand up as he snapped sarcastically, "It was all part of my great master plan to piss you off! I thought to myself, _self_ , who could you possibly tell that would be the worst fucking possible person? Oh! I know! _Edward Nygma_! Great idea!"

Harvey refilled the glass again, head buzzing as he scowled, taking a sip. He needed to pace himself, but he was frustrated. "It was a fucking accident, okay? I got pissed and my mouth did what we all know it does. Don't act like I'm some total douchebag here! Shit happens." He rolled his eyes, groaning, "Oh, but of course, the perfect little fucking Boy Scout would have never done that, right? Wouldn't have slipped up? But oh, look, there goes fuckin' Harvey, fucking up again!"

Jim was so confused. He didn't understand at all what in the hell Harvey was getting so mad about. Wasn't he the one that should be pissed? It was his secret that was blabbed, right in front of one very angry Oswald Cobblepot. He tilted his head, cocking as eyebrow as he looked at Harvey. "What the hell are you so mad about, Harv?" Jim was a little slow with this sort of stuff sometimes, but he knew this wasn't Harvey's usual defensive sarcasm. No. Was he actually upset about what Ed said? 

Jim shook his head, throwing back another gulp from his glass, giving Harvey that sort of helpless, pleading look to explain to him what the hell was wrong. He was still mad, sure, but he could at least tell his partner was genuinely upset. And Jim could be an asshole, absolutely. It was one of his most consistent qualities. But not with Harvey, at least for very long.

"Fucking look at you!" Harvey snapped, gesturing towards him. "All of that, that fucking pussy magnet you can't turn off!" He furrowed his brows, so upset he had to actually explain this to him. "You would never let that shit Ed said get to you because it doesn't fucking hurt you. Not a guy like you."

Harvey laughed bitterly as he nursed his drink. "Guys like you don't know what it's like to be embarrassed to go buy fucking clothes at the damn Big And Tall when you're in middle school, the utter nightmare that's fucking gym class. You don't know what it's like to get picked last for fucking everything because you always go first with a face like that."

Harvey set the glass down, crossing his arms over his chest, getting more emotional than he intended, sighing, "You wanna know why I'm so funny? Why I've got this great sense of humor? It's because when you're a fucking fat kid? It's either be the funny guy or just fucking die. It's been like that all of my damn life. Yeah, Harvey is that fuckin' fat slob, but hey!" He smiled brightly, forcing it for effect. "He's a funny motherfucker!

Well, shit. That wasn't even something Jim had really even considered. Harvey was right, it wasn't anything he could understand. Jim had always been picked first, he didn't know what it felt like to be embarrassed by his body or teased for it. He immediately felt like an asshole. His face softened a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck, walking around to the other side of the counter, hoisting himself up to sit on top of it in front of Harvey. 

"Look. I'm sorry, okay? I'm... I'm really bad with this stuff," Jim stammered, his hand reaching out for his partner's. Shit, he felt so awful for not having realized it sooner. Didn't Harvey know that Jim didn't think there wasn't a single thing about Harvey that wasn't amazing? "I'm sorry I didn't realize why that would get to you. I'm an asshole," he added, glancing to his partner with a genuinely sorry look in his eyes.

Harvey scowled, shifting so he was standing in between Jim's legs, letting his partner take his hand. He gave it a little squeeze, sighing. He stared at that stupid, gorgeous face; not sure if he wanted to slap him or fuck him. How the fuck could he stay mad now. Jim would have never pressed the issue had he known. He shrugged, saying with a smirk, "Yeah, you're an asshole. But you're _my_ asshole, goddammit." 

"You do know I think you're absolutely perfect, right? Like exactly how you are? I'm not trying to say it matters what I think. But I know I'm really bad at saying it, so I just kinda wanna make sure you know," Jim rambled, rubbing a hand over his face. Sure, Jim was handsome, but he was rarely smooth. He was so bad at just what he felt sometimes, he couldn't say it without awkwardly babbling. Fuck, he hoped Harvey understood.

Harvey listened, a small smile resting on his lips as his resolve to stay mad continued to weaken. Harvey was touched, surprised by the flutter in his chest. Perfect; his beautiful Boy Scout thought he was perfect. Sure, Jim had told him pretty shit before, but that was always in pillow talk. This time, it felt more real. "You think I'm perfect, huh?" Harvey asked, his voice soft, genuinely touched.

Harvey reached for that hand Jim was using to worry, kissing his knuckles. It was a sweet moment, one that Harvey appreciated more than he knew how to say. He couldn't stay tender but for so long, laughing, his humor returning as he snorted, "If you do, that makes you an asshole _and_ a dumbass!" 

Jim smiled softly at the kiss. They had sweet moments here and there, but Jim was so awkward and Harvey was never serious for very long, so they were always brief and fleeting. He laughed, shaking his head and smiling, reaching out and cupping Harvey's cheek in his other hand, his thumb brushing over it gently. "I've been told," he mused, leaning in and resting their foreheads together. "I'm a dumbass for a lot. Not for this, though."

Jim knew all too well Harvey deflected with humor, but he wanted him to know he really meant what he had said. Sure, they hadn't even really defined what the hell they were, but he couldn't imagine coming home to anyone else. He wanted to spend every waking moment with him and no one else. That was the thing with Harvey that had made this all so easy; he didn't have to say it all the time. It was something that had always been understood between the two of them.

But if Harvey really didn't believe what Jim was trying to say now? Shit, Jim would find ways to say was he was perfect for him in every way until he was blue in the face.

Jim pressed their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss; the most tender he had been with anyone in his life. He was determined to make his partner see, at least the best he could, that if nothing else, he was the most damn important person in Jim's life.

Harvey was taken aback by how gentle Jim was, his lips felt so soft and lovingly rolling over his. His eyes fluttered closed, his rough hands slowly moving around his partner's waist as he kissed him back. It was exactly what he needed. He knew that neither one of them were very good with expressing themselves, but actions often spoke louder than words. Harvey didn't know how to tell Jim that he still couldn't believe that a guy like him even gave him the fucking time of day, that he was constantly blown away by how brave he was, how good he tried to be despite the sickness of Gotham constantly hanging over them.

That kiss was making Harvey's fucking soul ache, it felt so sincere. His hands ran over Jim's back, deepening their kiss, letting his tongue brush past his lips and finding his. He held Jim close, feeling how his heart was starting to race as their chests pressed together. He loved him; Harvey knew he loved Jim with every fucking thing he had. They were so much more than partners, even if they never said it. He wanted to believe what Jim said, even if he thought he was fucking crazy for saying, it still meant so much.

Harvey broke away from Jim's lips a moment, taking a deep breath as he rubbed the small of Jim's back. "I'm not real great at this shit, but I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I let Ed get to me and I'm so sorry I fucked up."

Jim's hand came to rest against the side of Harvey's face as he broke their kiss, rubbing at it gently. He was touched at his partner's apology, knowing they both were terrible with that sort of thing.

Harvey was absolutely sincere; for approximately ten more seconds, until he said with a waggle of his eyebrows, "Maybe you can help me think of somethin' to make it up to you?"

Yup, Jim figured that wouldn't last long. He couldn't help but snort, shaking his head and smirking as he raised an eyebrow. "I can think of a few things," he teased affectionately, hopping down off of the counter.

He grabbed Harvey's hand, leading him back to the bedroom. As usual, they were barely even back through the doorway before Jim's lips came crashing against Harvey's in a hungry little kiss. He could rarely help himself when they were at home, never quite able to get enough of his partner. But as they made their way to the bed, tangled up in one another, one thing was different. Every last touch of Jim's roaming hands was slow, sweet and deliberate. 

Harvey moaned into their kiss as they tumbled into the bed. His hand had missed the light switch on the way in, but he could turn it off once things started getting heavier. It had been a sore spot between them; Harvey absolutely hated fucking around with the lights on. Fuck, he didn't even like fucking during the daytime, really. He had managed to graduate to keeping a small lamp on while they were screwing, but that had been the extent of it. He sure as fuck didn't want to look at himself, why would Jim?

He crawled on top of Jim, loving how gentle his hands felt as they moved over him. Their sex life had always been a little on the rough side, and he was surprised to feel this tenderness from his partner, touching him so sweetly like he was something fine and delicate. It was definitely not Jim's usual style. Harvey actually felt himself blushing from the way Jim was pawing at him, kissing him passionately.

Harvey slid his hands over Jim's chiseled body, fingers running over every ripple of his abs as he slid them up under his shirt. He sat back on his knees as his hands lovingly caressed his partner's stomach. He smiled down at Jim. Fuck it, he wasn't in a rush. His head was happily buzzing from all the whiskey he'd downed and he wanted to really enjoy this. "So, why don't you tell me what I can do to start makin' it up to you?"

Jim let out a pleased little hum at the feeling of Harvey's hands roaming over his stomach, looking up at him with a smile. Jim knew exactly what he wanted, and well, Harvey did blab a pretty massive secret. It was fair to ask for what he wanted in return, right. He sat up enough to steal a few more sweet kisses before his lips trailed over Harvey's jaw, nipping at his earlobe. "Lights on," he replied, nuzzling at his neck.

"Are you fucking with me?" Harvey whined loudly. "Did you just forget the fucking conversation we literally had like two seconds ago? Have you hit your head recently? Maybe drugged?" He groaned pitifully, his head tilting over as he felt Jim's lips at his neck. 

Jim knew it was something Harvey absolutely hated, and now he understood why. But especially now, Jim wanted Harvey to understand that there wasn't an inch of his partner that he wasn't attracted to. He loved everything about him, from how he could always make him laugh when no one else could to how he looked. It was a big thing to ask, but fuck, it was what he wanted, damn it.

"I'm prepared to make a counter offer," Harvey said. "You can leave the television on, plus the lamp, and I keep my shirt on. Deal? No?" He grimaced, certain that Jim wouldn't budge. Harvey was already harder than scuba diving in quick sand and he really, really wanted to have sex. He could feel his face getting hot, mortified at the very thought of Jim really seeing him; all of him. 

It was a little odd for Jim seeing Harvey lose confidence. Even if it wasn't always genuine, Harvey always put on one hell of an act. If he didn't know Harvey as well as he did, he would have never guessed he was insecure about much of anything. Even knowing him better than he knew himself, Jim still couldn't tell sometimes. 

Jim almost caved, honestly feeling a bit bad for pushing his partner out of his comfort zone. But he had a point to prove and well, Jim Gordon was not a man who backed down easily. He gave his head a shake, saying amicably, "Nope."

Harvey thought Jim was fucking crazy for wanting this. Although he was absolutely dreading it, he sighed miserably, giving in. Fuck it, he didn't want to get up and turn the light off anyway. He sat back a little, slowly undoing his suspenders, realizing his hands were a little shaky. 

Harvey stared Jim down, smacking his lips nervously. He wished he could hide how flushed he was, trying to stay confident. Fuck, how was he going to get through this? A little lightbulb popped up in his head, sparking a great idea. "Fine! Lights on... Asshole. Buuuuuut!"

Harvey held up his suspenders, letting them drop purposely onto the floor. He smirked, challenging, "Now it's your turn. You want me to get naked? You gotta lose something every time I do. Take turns until one of us is rocking our birthday suit and then we screw, no matter what the other person is still wearing! Let's see how close ya' get."

"Alright, alright," Jim conceded. "Fair enough. You're gonna nickel and dime the shit out of this, aren't you?" He frowned, watching as Harvey's suspenders dropped to the floor.

"You goddamn right I am," Harvey laughed.

Jim reached up, undoing his tie and tugging it off, letting it fall. He leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows as he looked up at Harvey. "Your turn." Jim said with a smile, waiting patiently for his partner's next move. 

Harvey was glad Jim was up for his little game, smiling, cocky as ever. Something about making it a game took an edge of the fear away. He leaned down, untying his shoes, laughing, "But, you know what, as a sign of good faith? I'm feeling so generous, I'm gonna let my shoes and my socks count as one item." He made a kissy face at Jim, bare feet wiggling on the bed now.

Harvey then unbuckled his belt, sliding it out and tossing it aside with the rest of their clothes.

Harvey smiled naughtily, encouraging his partner, "That's two for me; your go, Jimbo."

Jim couldn't help but laugh, rolling his eyes, though he was all smiles. "That's really generous of you. You might be the most generous person I have ever met," he teased affectionately. Harvey was going for all the little things, so he decided to do it right back. 

Jim unbuckled his belt as well, shoes and socks already gone from the moment he walked in the door, pulling it through the loops and adding it to the pile. He flashed a cheeky little grin as he undid his watch, setting it on the nightstand. "Don't even try to tell me that watch doesn't count, Harv." He decided to add his suit jacket and shirt to the pile as well, still leaving him in his undershirt. 

"And that's two more for me." Jim smirked, surprisingly enjoying their little game. It wasn't what he had been expecting, but fuck if it wasn't fun.

"Fine!" Harvey snickered. "I see your fucking watch!" He loved watching Jim slowly stripping down. That was the best and only perk of keeping the lights on, he decided, was that he could look at Jim. He glanced over the firm muscles of his forearms, eyes lingering on his biceps peeking out from the sleeves of his undershirt. Damn.

"Watch for a watch," Harvey declared, taking off his own and laying it over by Jim's. He took a deep breath. Really should have held onto those fucking shoes and socks longer. He slowly unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off slowly and kicking them to the floor. He hated his legs; they were thick with muscle, but stocky and lacked definition. Faint stretch marks streaked across his pale thighs, rubbing his hands over them out of habit as if he could rub them away. Shit. Still two more items of clothing left to go to catch up.

Harvey started loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, his nerves starting to shake up again. He didn't haven't much left. As he took off his shirt, he felt something in the pocket and grinned triumphantly. "Shirt and ha! Glasses!" He smirked smugly, tossing the shirt and setting the glasses over beside their watches.

All Harvey had on now was his hat, his undershirt, and his underwear. Fuck those, he decided. They were covering up the only part of his body he really liked. He peeled them off, grinning sheepishly as his massive erection throbbed between his legs. He winked at Jim playfully as he finally gave up his hat, tossing it and watching it catch on the corner of the bed frame like a pro. "That's _three_ more for me, Jimmy.

Only Harvey's undershirt remained, that was it.

Jim's eyes roamed over Harvey as he slowly stripped down. He could see Harvey's nerves coming back, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand why. He meant what he had said; every last inch of Harvey was perfect to him. Every curve, every stretch mark, the little wrinkles around his eyes and forehead from the wear of years on the force... perfect. He actually found himself a bit breathless, really getting to see his partner for the first time, his cock stirring all that much more.

Jim thought it over a moment, down to his undershirt, pants and underwear. He knew he had his wallet in his pocket, but that still left him being naked first. Then it clicked when he remembered that there was still one more thing he was wearing. "I see your glasses and raise you a wallet." He couldn't help the smug little grin on his face as he reached into his pocket, tugging it out and tossing it on the nightstand, his undershirt quick to follow. 

"Pants." Sitting up on his knees, he started to undo his pants, pushing them down to his knees. But he paused, his hand reaching for his badge that was still hooked to his pants. "Almost forgot this," he smirked, tossing it onto the nightstand before slipping out of his pants as well, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. 

"I believe that's four. Looks like it's your turn again." Jim nodded, biting his lower lip in anticipation. 

"Motherfucker!" Harvey laughed bitterly, beaten at his own game. He groaned lightly, angry with himself that he hadn't thought to use anything out of his own pants, begrudgingly impressed with his partner's efforts. That smug look on his face was undeniably sexy and despite Harvey's worries about his body, his cock stayed at strict attention. 

"Okay, clearly the wallet is cheating? Because you don't fucking wear a wallet!" Harvey huffed for a moment, fuck, did he wish he had a drink. His stomach was flipping anxiously, trying to reassure himself with the way his partner was looking at him. It was sweet and intoxicatingly tender, a look that made him feel... well... Beautiful.

Jim's eyes never left his partner as he begrudgingly admitted defeat. He shrugged his shoulders a bit, that smug little smile never faltering. "Hey, you didn't define the rules clearly enough. And I mean, you could wear a wallet if you really wanted to."

"Yeah, yeah. You win," Harvey conceded, slowly lifting up his arms and taking his undershirt off. He held it up in front of himself, treasuring the last few moments of modesty before letting it join the rest of their attire on the floor. He could his blush spreading down over his chest, sagging here and there from a lifetime of gaining and losing weight. Stretch marks streaked over his stomach and hips, battle scars from that same struggle. His tummy wasn't as big as it had been at other points of his life, but certainly no one was ever going to accuse Harvey Bullock of doing a sit up.

Cheeks burning, he stared off at the wall as he sighed, "There, happy? I know, I know what you're thinking. Eighth wonder of the world, right?" Even as he joked, he couldn't bring himself to look at him.

Jim watched the flush creeping over his partner's body the way he shifted uncomfortably and the way he couldn't meet his eyes. Jim knew now that a life time of being picked on and teased had skewed the way Harvey saw himself, but Jim saw him with an entirely different perspective. He was beautiful.

Jim sat up, cupping his partner's cheeks in both hands and making him look at him. He was never very good at expressing how he felt, but damn it if he wasn't gonna try. "Told ya," he said softly, his tone sincere, resting their foreheads together gently, "You are perfect. Fucking gorgeous."

Harvey's eyes searched over Jim's face, doubtful at what he would see listening to those sweet words. He couldn't really mean it, not after finally seeing him, could he? Love was all he found there, twinkling in those baby blues, and for the first time, Harvey believed him.

Jim pressed their lips back together, gentle but so full of passion. That kiss made Harvey's heart ache, surprised at how tender it was, swearing it made his toes curl. He didn't even have a smart ass response, smiling elatedly.

Harvey kissed Jim back with a sudden need, wrapping his big arms around him and pulling Jim up into his lap. He tried not to glance down at his big stomach pressing up against Jim's perfect abs, sighing against his lips when they reconnected. It didn't matter, not one fucking bit; James Gordon thought he was beautiful, honestly and truly. He held Jim at the small of his back, holding him close.

Jim melted at that sudden sense of urgency, easily allowing himself to be pulled close, his arms draping over his shoulders and pressing in tight. This was the first time their chests had actually pressed together skin to skin, the feeling making his heart flutter. 

As his partner laid him back against the sheets, staying nestled between his legs as they kissed, Jim sensed how different this felt. Normally their sex life incredibly far from slow and sweet, nothing like this at all. No. Even with Harvey's cock rubbing against his thigh, this was far more intimate. He wrapped a leg up around Harvey's waist, drawing him in as his tongue ventured past his lips, brushing against the other's.

His hands roamed down over Harvey's back and sides, coming to rest at his hips, pulling them in closer as he pressed up against him. A soft groan spilled out against his partner's lips, feeling more and more eager for him, feeling like he couldn't get close enough. All those sorts of feelings were still relatively new for Jim, the rush of emotion a little overwhelming, but he couldn't imagine wanting anything more. 

Harvey sighed longingly at the friction between them, savoring all of Jim's affections. He loved how his tongue tasted, sweet like whiskey, lovingly returning it. He continued to tease himself against Jim's leg, pulling back to touch Jim's face and look in his eyes. He'd never had anyone care for him like his partner did, that made him feel this way. Even with the damn lights on, he was happy.

The way Harvey was looking at him made Jim's heart thump hard in his chest. No one had ever looked at him that way. Sure, there had been a few hopefuls over the years that loved him. But no one had ever looked him in the eyes like this. They both knew something was different this time around, and as usual, neither had to say it. They both just knew it was mutual. 

Harvey was as comfortable as he'd ever been in his skin; perhaps this wasn't something they'd do all the time, but occasionally. It was really nice to see Jim. The pout of his lips, the taut skin of his toned chest, how blue his eyes were when his cheeks were flushed; fuck, he had a fine ass partner. 

Harvey brought up his hand, licking it profusely and sliding down between Jim's legs. He touched him right at the tender spot just behind his sack, lubed fingers rubbing there and teasing over the rim of his hole. He softly kissed Jim's neck, patiently getting him ready to take his cock.

Jim was softly panting as Harvey slicked up his fingers, arching his neck at the feeling of his partner's mouth against it, his breathing hitching as he began to tease. He let out a low groan as Harvey's fingers finally slipped past his rim and slowly sunk into him. He couldn't recall ever being so worked up before, such simple touches feeling so intense. 

Jim's hips began to rock down to meet his fingers, quickly becoming extremely eager for more. It didn't take much for Harvey to get him going under normal circumstances, but he was writhing with need already. His moans were getting louder, his cock already dripping from how badly he wanted him.

Harvey's fingers worked carefully, slowly spreading his partner open. He searched out that little nub of tender tissue, fingers slowly stroking against it in a hot, hithering motion. Even if Harvey hadn't been as blessed as he was, he knew that he would probably be just as concerned to always make sure Jim was ready. Sex for them took a little bit of finesse and damn, Harvey loved being able to turn his partner, certainly the bravest man he knew, into a squirming mess beneath him.

When he started moving his hips down, Harvey nuzzled his mouth at Jim's ear, loving how eager he was. Fuck, this was so fucking intense. They had never done anything like this before and Harvey really, really liked it. Slow, steady, hearts racing, cocks aching.

"Easy, Jimmy," Harvey soothed, his lips brushing over the edge of Jim's jaw. "We've got all fucking night." 

Jim couldn't believe the way he was trembling, feeling like every last nerve was on fire and unable to contain his moaning. They had never really taken their time before and Jim had never gotten so close to the edge from just Harvey's fingers. Fuck, they should play it slow a little more often.

Harvey kissed Jim, muffling out a few of the his beautiful moans, fingering into him until he could feel his hips nearly shaking. That was where he stopped, driving him right to the brink, finally ready to slip in his cock. He slowly guided himself down there, letting his head rest just on the outside of Jim's slick hole. Both of Harvey's hands sought out Jim's face, lovingly touching his cheeks, crashing their lips in a steamy kiss as he slowly began to push inside him.

Jim's breathing was shaky, unable hold back the groan that was swallowed up into their passionate kiss as he felt his partner's cock slowly sink into him. He drew a leg up around Harvey's waist, pulling his hips down to meet that initial thrust, holding him there just a moment and savoring the feeling. 

When they slowly began to move, Jim couldn't hide how amazing it really felt. He had to break their kiss, already panting hard, his hips grinding down in time with Harvey's.

Harvey buried his face against Jim's neck, listening to his panting and sucking softly at his throat. It took great restraint not to plow right into him, Jim always felt so amazing, but he wanted to be gentle; to make love. He couldn't believe how good it felt, slowly sliding his cock out so that the head was just barely inside of him before crashing back into him. He loved how tight Jim felt around his shaft, the heat inside him completely swallowing his cock every time he entered him.

Jim was moaning shamelessly, the feeling of Harvey's mouth against his skin, each drawn out thrust bringing him closer to his end. He wanted this to last forever, feeling like he had never been closer to anyone. It was such a new, exciting sensation for someone like Jim. He always had up a bit of a wall, even with Harvey. But there were no walls in that moment, only the two of them there together, everything bared in the light.

Harvey lifted himself up on his arms, arching his back so he could look down and watch himself moving in and out of Jim, not even caring now that his stomach was brushing over his partner's. There was no way to hide in the light, but right then he didn't want to. He could watch Jim's body and it looked so gorgeous, amazing, as if seeing him for the first time all over again. He loved how the sweat was starting to bead up across his brow, his stomach flexing as Harvey sweetly fucked him, his lip trembling as he moaned.

Harvey shifted his weight to one arm, reaching down to take a hold of Jim's cock, rolling his fingers along his length as he began to stroke him in the same, peaceful rhythm. He couldn't take his eyes off of him and despite the slow pace, he realized he was starting to get close. He loved how Jim was looking at him; he'd never felt so adored. It made his heart absolutely ache, feeling that reverent gaze right down in his soul. He sighed, breathless, murmuring, "You fucking make me feel beautiful."

Jim couldn't tear his eyes away from Harvey; his face, his body, the way his cock was working in and out of him. Jim was already close and when his partner's hand wrapped around his cock, he was just barely holding on. His reached up, cupping Harvey's jaw and pulling him in close for a kiss. "You are beautiful," he assured him against his lips.

Jim didn't last two much longer, maybe a handful of thrusts before it was finally just too much. That overwhelming pleasure had finally brought him over the edge, coming into Harvey's hand, his body wrapping tightly around his cock. His tried to ride that feeling out every second he could, his moans filling the room as he did.

Harvey gasped, come slick over his fingers, Jim's orgasm was so strong Harvey could feel his whole body convulsing down around his cock. He cried out loudly against Jim's mouth, his own climax following after only a few more deep thrusts, his hips jerking into him as he unloaded. Fuck! It had been such a slow build and coming was so intense, it made his head light and spin. He had to sit back, still inside of him, wanting to still be close. He was out of breath, smiling brightly down at Jim as he let the post coital bliss wash over him.

"Wow," Harvey whispered, a hand caressing Jim's cheek, in awe of the fucking sight of him. Harvey knew he had never had any other experience that could compare to how intense and passionate this was. He felt even closer to Jim than he ever had before, smiling contently. What was this fucking feeling bubbling up between them? It was warm, a little scary, and absolutely incredible. He slowly got up, flopping onto his back beside Jim. He reached down, letting their fingers tangle together, laughing softly, "Fucking wow. That... That was fucking nice."

Jim laid back against the bed, trying to catch his breath as his head was swimming in the post coital bliss. He gave Harvey's hand a gentle squeeze as their fingers laced together, letting out a chuckle at his partner's eloquence. "Shit. Yeah, it was," he agreed, just as stellar with sentiment as Harvey was, but as always, they didn't need to say much. 

Harvey glanced down at his cock, watching it slowly deflate below the horizon his stomach created at this angle, grumping slightly as he asked, "So, can we fucking turn the lights off now? Or is there to be illuminated cuddling? 'Cause if so, I'm gonna want another drink."

Jim let out a little sigh, glancing over at his partner lazily and rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We can shut the lights off," he groaned, laying there beside Harvey for a few moments longer, enjoying that sweet, warm feeling in his chest. It felt so damn nice.

Jim finally sat up, stealing a quick kiss as he climbed over his partner to hit the lights. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he made his way over to the switch, as happy as could be in that moment. They both lead incredibly stressful lives. These little moments made it all seem so damn worth it.

Harvey watched Jim get up, sighing in satisfaction as he eyed his ass walking over to the switch. Damn, what a nice fucking butt. He was grateful when the lights went off, it made it easier for him to relax. He scooted back into the pillows, waving for Jim to come back and join him, pulling back the covers for him as he crawled in beside him.

He pulled Jim in close, tugging him onto his chest and pressed a scruffy kiss against his brow. Moments of levity were rare and it was only fitting to enjoy them as they came. Harvey was still blown away from how intense the love making has been; because yes, that's what it was.

"Thank you," Harvey said after a long pause. This wasn't just a huge step for their relationship, it was a big move for Harvey as a person. He actually felt attractive, felt wanted in a way he hadn't had. His little Boy Scout was truly sweet on _him_ , the big ol' Bull. He was grateful, ever thankful that he had shared such a step with Jim.

Jim curled up against Harvey's chest, tugging the covers back over them. He shrugged his shoulders, pressing a few lazy kisses to his partner's chest. He wanted to say that there was no reason to thank him, but he had a better understanding of what that had all meant for Harvey. He just smiled softly, giving a little nod. "Thank you," he replied, also grateful that he had gotten to experience all of this with his partner.

Harvey resisted ruining the sweet moment for as long as he could. He ran a hand over Jim's shoulder, saying softly, "You're still a dumbass, you know.

Just like that, Harvey was back to his regular self, ever the smartass. Those sweet moments were always few and fleeting. Jim snorted, shaking his head and peeking up at Harvey with a grin. "Couldn't just leave it all sweet and shit, could ya?" he mused.

"Nope!" Harvey teased, smacking his lips against Jim's forehead.

Jim laughed, not actually minding one bit. That was a part of what he was falling in love with, after all.

"So," Harvey said, arching his brow, "You think Penguin is gonna lose his shit or what?" He knew that what he had done today was probably going to cost them more than just a valuable resource of information; it very well may have also created a very powerful and malicious enemy. He knew that Oswald was not the forgiving type and he was going to be very unhappy with them, especially Harvey.

"Probably," Jim predicted with a light groan. Right then, he didn't want to worry about Penguin or Edward. All he wanted to do was enjoy the rest of their quiet evening. He nuzzled his cheek into Harvey's chest, sighing, "One headache at a time."


	3. Putting the Pieces Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has decided to take matters into his own hands to get his boss back on his feet again.

It had been a few days since Edward had left Oswald, leaving the home they had shared together and staying firmly sequestered at his apartment. The floor was a mess of Chinese takeout containers, empty wine bottles, and all other sorts of trash. He hadn’t shaved, wearing the same clothes he’d had on from the night he left. He shuffled through the dirty apartment, not even caring that it was such a wreck. He had tried to maintain a pretty high blood alcohol level to alleviate some of the heart ache he still felt. It was fortunate that the Chinese guy was willing to pick up booze for a few extra bucks.

The phone had been ringing off the hook since he left, no doubt the city was in some bit of madness since the Chief of Staff was missing and he doubted that Oswald was in any better shape than he was. He had finally took the phone completely out of the wall to make it stop, his cell phone he simply let die. He was absolutely miserable without Oswald. He felt like he had no purpose, no happiness, nothing. But he couldn’t even consider going back to him. He was still so angry, the alcohol he was constantly consuming leaving him bitter and sad.

He had managed to make his way to the couch, clearing off a few dirty paper plates so he could sit down. He had never let himself fall down in such despair before. It felt like his world was ending. He couldn’t bring himself to clean, to fiddle, to read, to do anything. His heart was still in a million little pieces and he hadn’t the strength to try and pick them up. He still couldn’t believe that Oswald had lied to him about Jim Gordon.

Well, of course, Oswald hadn’t actually lied. He had withheld the truth in some bizarre attempt to spare Ed’s feelings that he still didn’t understand. It had been so hard to be apart. He missed him every second of every day. He picked up a partially full bottle of wine off the table that had been left there from the night before. He kept drinking, tilting the bottle back until he had at least downed a quarter of it before setting it down on the table. His coordination was off and he missed the table completely, watching it fall onto the floor and spill out. He sighed, standing up woozily to head into the kitchen to find another. Ed was definitely not doing well.

Oswald was not doing well, either; he hadn’t left the mansion since the day Edward had, barely even leaving their bedroom. He was living on a steady diet of wine and brandy, refusing food any time Olga or one of his men tried to get him to eat. He didn’t want to. What was the point to any of it without Edward there? 

He spent his days curled up in Edward’s pajamas, laying on his side of the bed, still able to smell the faint hint of his boyfriend’s cologne there. To say he was crushed would be like saying the sun was a little bit bright. There had to have been a thousand times a day he picked up the phone, dialing Edward’s number before deciding against it. He had been warned to leave him alone, so he did, in fear of making things all that much worse. 

Of course, Gotham was a wreck, with both its mayor and king of the underworld out of commission. But he couldn’t be bothered to care if he tried. It didn’t matter. None of it mattered without Ed by his side. 

Victor Zsasz had finally stopped by, pleading with him to see reason, to just reach out and talk to Ed. Enough time had passed, maybe he would understand. Something has to be done to alleviate this chaos.

Oswald just took a long gulp from hid bottle of wine, shaking his head. “Leave, Victor. There is no point. He’s not coming back,” he slurred, tossing the empty bottle in his direction, a warning not to cross him. 

Zsasz easily dodged the bottle, groaning softly in frustration as he watched it shatter. Totally not cleaning that up. He looked back at Oswald, frowning. This was getting ridiculous. He had to do something. The underworld was in peril, the city was starting to ask questions. Business, legit and illegal both, was headed straight to the crapper. If this kept going, everything was going to fall apart. It was time to take action. 

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Zsasz said curtly to his boss. “Take care of yourself, Oswald. Try to… Try to ease up on the hootch a bit.” He gave Oswald a small pat on the shoulder and quickly turned away before he could find something else to throw.

Zsasz left Oswald to his little pity party, mumbling as he left the house, “This is exactly why you never date anyone you work with. Can’t keep shit professional.” He jumped in his car, on a new mission. His driver, one of his ever lovely Zsaszettes, looked at him curiously as she awaited instruction.

He was a pretty smart cookie, Zsasz was. He had known about the little affair between his boss and Edward practically since it began. To fix this, he had to fix them, and that meant going right to the source of the current problem: Jim Gordon.

He directed the Zsaszette behind the wheel to haul ass downtown to Jim’s apartment, arriving within minutes. He sent her off for now so no one would see the car, making his way into the building and soon letting himself into Jim’s place. He poked around to make sure it was clear and then all he had to do was wait. Jim should be getting off work soon, judging by the time. He dug around in Jim’s kitchen, finding a box of donuts. It had a note that read, “To Jim, from Harvey. (Save me one!)” 

Well, they weren’t muffins, but they’d do for now. 

Victor munched contently for a bit until he heard a noise stirring at the front door. He smiled, plopping up on the counter to wait. He helped himself to another donut, one with sprinkles, smiling softly. Jim was going to be so very surprised to see him.

Jim had spent a long day down at the precinct, things for once had been fairly slow, aside from watching both his and Harvey’s back from Oswald’s wrath. This whole thing had been a nightmare and he and Harvey had fought ruthlessly over it. He could hardly stay angry at him, despite the very valuable resource they had lost. Penguin had never been a good guy to cross. The little weasel was smart.

Jim sighed as Harvey pulled up to his apartment, grabbing his partner into a quick kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “Watch your back out there, Bullock. Promise you’ll check in, alright. No doubt Penguin or Ed has someone out there.” 

“Promise,” Harvey said, returning the kiss earnestly. They’d already had their brawl over the whole fucking mess and had done their kissing and making up already. They’d kissed and made up all night, in fact. Even so, he still felt a ton of guilt. This was still all his fault after all, all thanks to big damn mouth.

Jim nodded, stealing one more affectionate kiss and giving Harvey’s hand a squeeze before getting out of the car and heading inside. 

Harvey frowned, watching Jim head into his apartment, not driving away until he saw him safely inside. He knew that Oswald would be coming after them. It wasn’t matter of if, just when. 

When Jim got to his front door, he immediately knew something was wrong. He never left his door unlocked. His heart started to pound ever so slightly, a bad feeling stirring down in his stomach. He tugged out his phone, sending Harvey a text to be on standby. 

Only having made it a few blocks away, Harvey saw the text from Jim, immediately concerned. He quickly circled back, parking across the street from Jim’s apartment to remain inconspicuous, making sure his lights were off. He kept a watchful eye on his phone, waiting for another text. Something was definitely up.

Pulling his gun out, Jim cautiously made his way through his apartment. He made each and every turn gun pointed, When he got to the kitchen, his froze for a moment, seeing Zsasz sitting there on his counter, eating his donuts. He put his hands up after setting the gun down. “What do you want, Zsasz?” he asked, exasperated, letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“Hi, Jim!” Zsasz gave a little wave, smiling brightly. “You know, what I really could use is an ice cold glass of milk to go with these donuts.” He set down the snack, brushing his hands off all over the kitchen floor. He wasn’t the least afraid of Jim Gordon. He hadn’t even bothered taking out his guns yet. They both knew that Zsasz was fast enough to draw and get off a shot before Gordon could blink. 

Jim kept a close on eye on Victor’s every move, knowing damn well better than to take an eye off him for a moment. He could take him without a gun, sure, but Victor was quite possibly the quickest draw he had ever seen. He kept his hands up and within sight as much as he could while he reached for a glass. He quickly got the milk out the fridge, pouring it, and placed the glass down beside the assassin.

“Oh! You are such a sweetheart,” Victor gushed when Jim got the milk out for him. He tipped the glass back, washing down the last of the doughnut, grunting, “Mmm. Milk. Does a body good.”

“Seriously,” Jim said, eyeing the box of donuts with a frown. How many did Zsasz eat already. He looked back over at the other, demanding, “What are you doing here?”

Victor clapped his hands together, saying, “You are coming with me so we can play a little game of matchmaker! My boss is not feeling so great these days. I hate that. But! I know where Edward Nygma is right now and, as you know, as he’s a little unhappy with you at the moment. So, you’re gonna ride along with me and we’re gonna see if we can’t cheer him up! Try to get him to head on back home!” His face turned dark for a moment, adding, “You can either ride in the trunk or the back seat. Totally your choice.” He reached back to grab the rest of his donut, munching away happily.

“What is my showing up going to do exactly, except make Ed angrier?” Jim questioned blatantly, snagging one of his own donuts before Zsasz ate them all, taking a bite and looking him over a moment. Fuck. If Oswald had sent Zsasz, this really was bad news. 

“Hmm,” Victor sighed, appearing lost in deep thought. He drummed his fingers along the countertop, tilting his head off to the side. He suddenly shrugged, saying, “Don’t know, don’t care. All I know is you’re the problem sooo you’re going to fix this, one way or the other. We need to get little Eddie back on home.”

Jim weighed his options a few moments, knowing if he tried to put up a fight there was a good chance he could end up dead. 

There was also a chance that if Jim helped fix things between those crazy lovebirds he would again be back in the good graces of the Penguin. He nor Harvey would have to keep watching their backs like they had been. He decided after a long pause and a sigh. “Alright, I’ll go.” 

“Awesome,” Zsasz said with a big smile. He took his phone from his pocket, making a quick phone call to recall his ride. He hopped off the counter, smirking at Jim as he ushered him out the door in front of him, gun drawn to make sure he played nice.

As they made their way outside, Jim knew Zsasz had his gun in his hand so he didn’t run. Jim’s eyes darted around in search of Harvey. When he saw his car across the street, he felt a little bit of relief, hoping he would know to follow at a distance. Jim looked up to Zsasz, snapping, “You know if I don’t make it back, my partner knows to be expecting some sort of retribution for all of this, right?” 

Zsasz practically shoved Jim into the back seat, rolling his eyes as he said, “Yes, yes. I know, if you turn up dead, your boyfriend is gonna be sooo mad.”

Harvey’s heart was pounding so hard he was afraid it was gonna pop up into the back of his throat. He had seen the suspicious car pull up from around the corner in front of the apartment complex, thought the lady at the wheel looked a little familiar. Then he saw Jim coming out with that creepy bastard Victor Zsasz right behind him. This was not fucking good. He thought about calling it in, a kidnapping, officer in trouble, anything. But Jim didn’t look distressed, he looked like he had shit under control. You know, as much as anyone could getting in a car with a psycho assassin.

Victor laughed, hopping in the front passenger seat, giving his hands a little dramatic wiggle. “Absolutely shaking in my little boots that the big scary ol’ Harvey Bullock is gonna come after me.” He snapped his fingers at his driver, the car speeding off towards Edward Nygma’s place. He noticed the car following back behind them, but said nothing. It wasn’t that Harvey wasn’t doing a good job of being sneaky, he was simply no match for Victor’s sharp eye.

“You know, I have been wondering,” Victor said, turning around in his seat to peer back at Jim. “You and Bullock. I mean, really?” He laughed. “Oswald and Edward, okay, sure. Those two were practically hand crafted to make beautiful freak music together. But you and ol’ Harv. I never figured you for being a fan of bears.” Victor grinned, asking in the most serious voice he could manage, “Does that make you a cub?”

Jim’s eyes moved to meet Victor’s when he turned to face him, raising an eyebrow with an irritated look on his face. “Does everyone know everything in this fucking town?” he groaned, rolling his eyes at the bear and cub comment. “I don’t see how whatever we are is any of your business, Victor. Isn’t this about Penguin and Nygma?” he added, flashing a gruff little smile. 

Victor rolled his eyes at Jim, turning back around in the front seat, pouting, “Bah, you’re no fun.” After careful thought, he said, “You know, you don’t seem that hairy. Maybe you’re an otter? Isn’t that a thing?” He glanced at the driver for any input and she just shrugged. Victor crossed his arms, frowning to himself as he pondered the mystery.

Jim’s eyes had been flashing to the rearview mirror every now and then, making sure he could still catch glimpses of Harvey behind them. He figured after they were far enough along the way, he would have an idea of where they were going. He and Harvey both had remembered clearly where Nygma lived. Last time he had been there, he had figured out that freak had framed him for murder.

After a few specific turns, Harvey knew their destination. Shit. What was this, fucking taking a lamb to the slaughter? Edward Nygma, cleared from or Arkham whatever, was still dangerous. Harvey didn’t believe that certified sane crap for a second. Of all the possible people in the world, Ed probably hated Gordon the most. And Jim was being taken right to him? Grrreat. 

Jim certainly felt a bit anxious when they pulled up to Ed’s place, but he chose not to show it. “Well, then Zsasz. After you,” Jim insisted, getting out of the car and waiting for Victor to take the lead. He wasn’t going blindly into Ed’s apartment first. Nooooo way. This had all been Zsasz’ bright idea. Jim was just along for the ride to hopefully try to fix all of this so things could become far less chaotic around Gotham. And unfortunately, a functional Oswald was necessary. Annoying, but necessary. 

Jim did consider booking it to Harvey’s car for a moment. But he decided against it, knowing Zsasz could shoot faster than he could run. He gave one last glance in Harvey’s direction in case he didn’t come back. But hey, he was Jim Gordon, he had come back from worse.

Victor’s mood quickly bounced back to his usual manic excitement, deciding some mysteries were best left unsolved. He was whistling happily, quite cheerful. After all, one way or another, he was getting his boss fixed today. Kicking or screaming, Ed was going home. And maybe possibly he would get to kill Jim Gordon.

Victor zoomed up the steps to the apartment, making sure Jim stayed close. Couldn’t have him trying to run away and spoiling everything. He left his Zsaszette posted down at the bottom of the stairs just in case. Victor didn’t bother knocking, picking the lock, and walking right in. “Oh, Edward. It’s Victorrrr. I have a present for you.”

Victor couldn’t believe the fucking mess that the apartment was. And the smell. The hell was that smell. He didn’t even see Ed anywhere until his head popped up from the couch. He looked like shit.

“Victor!” Ed snapped. “Go away.” He was drunk, no surprise there. He had found another bottle of wine and hadn’t managed to spill this one yet. “I don’t want to talk to you. Leave right now or else…” He stopped, realizing that Victor was not alone, eyes narrowing at Gordon. “You?!”

Edward came flying off the couch in a rage, but he was also three sheets to the wind and gravity was such a cruel mistress. The room spun from jumping up so fast and Ed tripped as he left the couch, falling flat on his face in the mess of trash on the floor. “Ugh. Crud.”

Jim couldn’t help but sneer a little at the absolute mess Edward had become. He had never seen Ed like this, so unkempt and disheveled. He was a man with a compulsion for order like no one he had ever met and he wouldn’t have pictured him like this in a thousand years even if he had tried. He actually felt a little bad for him, taking a step forward past a couple spilled wine bottles and empty Chinese takeout containers, making the bold decision to help him up.

Once he had set Edward back on the couch, he took a step back. He had to be careful not to trip over all the empty bottles, a few clinking together beside his feet. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and sighed. “C'mon, Ed. You might be a murdering psycho, but look at yourself.” 

Ed didn’t fight much when Gordon pulled him up, he was in no position at all to resist and he truly needed the help. He was pretty drunk and the world was a spinning nightmare. He flopped on the couch, fumbling around for something else to drink. “Why,” he began, his voice hoarse from many hours of crying. “Why was the math book so sad…” He found a half-full bottle in the pillows of the couch, uncorking it and taking a swig. “Because it had so many problems.”

Jim held his tongue a moment, cautious of how to move forward with this. He didn’t want to get himself stabbed or shot after all. “Go back to Oswald, man. You realize Gotham is falling apart without the two of you together.”

Edward struggled to sit up straight, staring Gordon down with as much malice as he could muster. “Let Gotham burn to the fucking ground. I don’t care. Oswald betrayed me. And you. You have got some nerve to come asking me. ”

Jim sat down on the edge of the couch, snatching the half empty bottle from Ed’s hands. He looked him in the eyes, shaking his head and letting out a loud sigh. “Nygma. He didn’t betray you, for god’s sake. He’s a sociopath. He thought he was doing the right thing by not telling you because you hate me.” He sighed, so surprised he had to spell all this out for Ed. For being a murdering sack of shit, Edward still was the smartest person he had ever met. “Let me guess. He hasn’t called or bothered you? Because you told him to leave you alone, I’m guessing?”

Edward blinked, his mind racing as he tried to take in what Jim was saying. He didn’t reply right away, that big brain of his slowly putting all the pieces into place. How could he have been so blind. He felt so foolish. Everything suddenly made so much more sense! He was almost in shock, his mouth hanging open a little bit. It was true, it fit. It all fit. 

They were both monsters, it could not be denied. But Oswald was a true and total sociopath. His sense of understanding wouldn’t be normal at all. Quite clearly, given the current circumstances, it was now obvious to Edward how different Oswald’s perspective of the world was. He pressed his face into his hands, groaning lightly. Jim was right; and it made Edward hate him a little bit more.

Enough time has passed since Harvey had watched them all file into the building that he was starting to worry. Shit, what was he gonna do. He couldn’t just fucking sit here when Gordon might be in trouble. Shit, what to do, what to do. He couldn’t stand it any longer, mind made up to do fucking take action.

In typical Bullock fashion, it was going to be something a little stupid. He crept up towards the building, approaching patiently until he could see the leather clad lady standing at the bottom of the long trek of stairs up to Ed’s place. He crept up behind her and bashed her in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking her out cold. For a big man, Harvey could move very fast; you know, for very short distances.

Jim heard a bit of a crash somewhere outside the apartment, having to bite back a little laugh. Harvey. Fucking Harvey. His knight in shining armor. Jim looked to Zsasz, giving him a warning look. “I’m doing you a favor. Leave him be,” he warned, turning his attention back to Ed. God, it was almost sad.

Zsasz bared his teeth at Jim in a silent snarl. He’d heard the scuffle outside, but did as Jim said. It was true, Gordon was doing him a favor by coming here so willingly. Shit, he was doing a favor for all of Gotham. Victor remained at the door, unmoving. Harvey had made his way up the steps, just on the other side, listening carefully. If he heard anything he didn’t like, he was busting in.

Jim leaned back, letting out a loud sigh. Fuck. Why was he putting in this much effort for two crazy criminals? Well, at the end of the day, he supposed they were his crazy criminals and his responsibility to keep under control. And maybe, just maybe, it was that soft spot for Oswald that had him here. “Do the math, Nygma. He’s falling apart without you. And you’re clearly doing the same and traded living in a mansion with a guy you love for living the dumpster you’re calling an apartment.”

Ed finally lifted his face up, looking around the apartment, at himself. He was a disaster. God, if he had managed to fall this far, what about Oswald? He had to get to Oswald. He had to fix this. He started to stand up from the couch, a little too quickly, wobbling slightly. He pointed a finger at Jim, snapping, “Don’t think that this makes anything between us all right. But…” He sighed dejectedly, mumbling, “Thank you.”

Jim just sort of watched as the cogs began to move in Ed’s head, rolling his eyes at his former co-worker’s bitter comments. But for the gratitude, Jim gave a little nod. “Wouldn’t expect it to be. You’re welcome, Nygma.” He forced a tight smile, standing up brushing past Zsasz to head toward the door. “Just go put Oswald back together, yeah? Maybe sober up a bit first. And take a shower.” 

Victor clapped his hands together happily. Success. “I think that’s our cue to head on home, isn’t it, Mr. Nygma?” He wiggled his fingers over at Jim in a little farewell wave, grinning. “Toodles, Jimmy. Always so much fun to see you!”

“Whatever.” With that, Jim opened the door to find Harvey just on the other side, kneeled down in front of him. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly, shaking his head as he clapped a hand down over his partner’s shoulder. “Good job, big guy,” he teased affectionately.

Harvey blinked as the door came swinging open, ready for action, but it was just Jim! Thank God! He put away his gun, managing to get a glance at the chaos that was Edward’s apartment, Zsasz dragging him off towards the bathroom. “Okay, what in the fucking fuck?” He grabbed Jim’s hand, ever so briefly to give it a squeeze, just to make sure he was really there and unharmed. 

Jim laughed, keeping hold of Harvey’s hand and heading down the stairs. He stepped over the still unconscious body of the Zsaszette his partner had taken out of commission, so grateful to be out of that damn apartment. Of course, there would be thousand questions and Jim was happy to answer them all.

“All right,” Harvey started. “You gotta tell me what the fuck is going on. Is there some sort of new bacterial life form growing in Ed’s apartment? Did it take over his brain? Did he somehow get more crazy? And what the fuck was that smell!” 

“Let’s get the hell out of here and I will tell you everything,” Jim promised him, stepping outside and taking a deep breath of fresh air. He wanted to put as much distance between them and this place as possible.

“How about over dinner? Maybe we’ll even stay and eat this time!” Harvey laughed, swinging out and smacking at Jim’s butt before climbing back into his car. For Harvey, dinner usually meant pizza; but he would have happily taken Jim out for a night on the town anywhere he wanted after this. He was so happy to see him safe. Not many people could say the same after taking a ride with Victor Zsasz.

Jim smirked as he took his place in the passenger seat. He leaned over, a hand taking Harvey’s scruffy cheek and pulling him in for a loving kiss. He held his lips tight, sighing against his mouth. What a fucking day. He kept their brows pressed together, grinning as he replied, “You’re on.”

Back at the apartment, Victor set to work, making Ed halfway presentable. Shower, shaved, clean clothes. No tie, shirt not tucked in, no belt, not enough time. He had to get to Oswald as soon as possible. On the way back to the mansion, Edward did force Victor to make one quick stop. Flowers, lilies; just like the ones that Oswald’s mother loved so much. Ed didn’t know how to even begin apologizing. He just had to see him, hold him, kiss him.

Oswald was still a mess, drowning his sorrows. He had no idea where Zsasz had gone to, no clue what the assassin had been up to, but it was at least nice to not have someone reminding him of Ed every five minutes and the rest of his men were certainly too afraid to push Oswald for anything at the moment.

Oswald had noticed the car pull up into the driveway, everything too dark in the place for him not to notice the headlights. He hadn’t bothered getting up, staying curled up like the wounded little bird he was on his chair. He had barely moved for days, only for more alcohol and to change into something else Ed had left behind that smelled like him. 

He wasn’t his usual self. Oswald’s hair was a disheveled mess, just left in its natural state. He was always dressed to the nines, but he had been lucky he could even force himself into a pair of pajamas. He just wasn’t Oswald. 

Edward practically ran from the car when Victor pulled up, hurrying throughout the house. He found his lover, holed up in his meeting hall. All the lights were off except what illumination came from the fire burning away in the fireplace. 

“Oswald,” Edward said, his voice cracking with emotion. It was so good to see him, even though he looked as miserable as he had. He tried to smooth his hair, realizing he still looked a little messy. He hurried to his side, dropping to his knees, thrusting the flowers up at him. He should have seen it, he should have understood. 

“I am so sorry,” Edward said, overcome with anguish. “I should have never left, it wasn’t fair, I was just so angry. I understand now, I do. Please, please forgive me.”

Oswald had to take a moment to be sure it wasn’t just the alcohol, rubbing his eyes to make sure that it was really Ed in front of him. He sat up, the pair of Ed’s pajamas he had been wearing slouching off of his shoulder as he did.

Sniffling, he ran his fingers over the lilies for a moment, gently taming them and setting them aside. He appreciated the gesture. He really did, knowing Ed remembered exactly why he had loved them. He let him ramble until he was finished, finally giving in and throwing his arms tightly around Ed. “I am so very sorry I lied,” he finally managed to get out, voice rough from days of crying. “I’m just so happy you’re back,” he added, burying his face in Ed’s shoulder.

Ed embraced him, sighing happily. God, he smelled so good. He felt so nice and warm. Ed had missed him so much. He nuzzled his face against Oswald’s neck, squeezing him tightly. “Forgiven, absolutely forgiven,” he said, trying to choke back a few tears. These would have been of the happier variety, but he felt they had both done enough crying for a lifetime; especially over all of this. He knew if he started crying, Oswald would start crying, and it would just be a tearful mess. “I should have stayed. I should have listened to you. I didn’t understand, but I do now. I let my anger dictate my actions. I am so, so very sorry.”

Oswald had been fairly convinced things weren’t going to be fixed, that Ed was going to go on about his life and that would be that. But there he was. Ed was back in his arms and his world was once again complete. He wasn’t entirely sure what his boyfriend meant that he hadn’t entirely understood, but that was a discussion for later. All that mattered was that he was back and things were the way they should be.

Edward kissed Oswald’s neck, his hands reaching up to softly cup his cheeks. He gazed lovingly into those beautiful sparkling blues. Oh, how beautiful his lover was. How desperately he had missed him. He kissed him passionately, his heart thumping away contently in his chest. One or two tears finally managed to make their escape from his eyes, he was just so happy. “I was so lost without you. You are the light in the darkness, you are everything to me. I love you.” He kissed him again, running his fingers through his fluffed up hair, smiling against his lips. He was home, right where he belonged.

Oswald leaned into each and every touch, happy tears staining the corners of his eyes, a hand reaching up to cup the side of Ed’s neck, pulling him in closer as he happily returned the kiss. “All of this meant nothing without you. Being Mayor, the King of Gotham… I don’t want any of it without you by my side. I love you so much,” he said as he nodded, smiling softly. Oswald was as content as could be there in Ed’s arms, getting lost in another passionate kiss. 

Oswald had meant every last word of it. He had been willing to let his kingdom lay to waste if Edward wasn’t by his side. It all meant nothing alone. And his mother had been right. You get one true love. And Edward was his.

Victor had taken his time following Edward into the house. He was patient, giving Edward plenty of time to go rushing into the arms of his dear love. Before he could leave, he had to make sure that everything was back the way it was supposed to be. He carefully peeked in around the corner, smiling as he saw Edward and Oswald locked up together in that sweet embrace. He smirked, proud of himself, shrugging to no one in particular as he said, “I really do good work.”


End file.
